Forever yours
by MathildaSmC
Summary: My first one! :D It starts off in a au where the titans were destroyed sucessfully with Eren, Mikasa and Armin all surviving. Then, they start the next page in their lives, the life where they can all live together happily. Enjoy! :3
1. Happily Ever After

**Pairing: **Eren x Mikasa (Eremika)

**Anime/Manga:** Attack On Titan, Shingeki No Kyojjn

**Setting:** Post series, years after Eren, Armin and Mikasa left the military and moved far away from the walls.

**Rating:** T (For sexual situations (kinda) and implications _and _some real fluffy stuff ^^)

**Author's notes: ** This is actually my first fanfic ever written (Yay!) I just wanted a fanfiction that went accordingly to my dreams and thoughts and yet I couldn't find it. Then I thought "Why not make my own then?" and I'm so happy I thought of this :D

It's not the last part either! I will keep these going at a regular basis (whenever I feel like I have a solid idea). If you like it, then please do leave a positive rating and let me know your thoughts. Now, enjoy the story :3

**Happily Ever After**

It had been years now. Years since the titans fell, since Armin, Mikasa and Eren left the army to explore the world beyond the walls, and it had been 1 year since Mikasa and Eren had decided that they were happy with what they had seen. Now that they for the first time could have a quiet, peaceful home, they wanted to settle down. But she had yet to confess her feelings for him.

"Mikasa, are you okay?"

Mikasa flinched at the familiar voice and sighed as she turned around. There before her eyes were the boy who she's seen at least a hundred times, but she knew that she would never get tired of seeing. The boy she loved with all of her heart.

Eren.

His bright, turquoise eyes, which were usually filled with brightness, were now darkened with worry. With a worried look in his face, he touched her arm, clearly intending to be comforting. Well, it did calm her down. Just not in the way he intended.

As Mikasa felt Eren's hand holding her arm, she wanted to get closer to him. To put her arms around his neck while holding him closely and pressing her lips to his. And then, to feel his arm around her waist and having his hands stroke her body while-

With a huge amount of concentration, Mikasa forced herself to think of other things. As in how to answer this beautiful boy which was now looking with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine" Mikasa answered quickly, before looking at her surroundings. Without noticing it, Eren had led the two of them into their house in where they lived together with Armin (when he rarely was home). The room she was in was darker then when she had stepped out of it, but Mikasa didn't bother to look around in to familiar room. She just stated that she was in the kitchen before looking at Eren, who were looking like he wanted an explanation.

"Are you sick? Do you want something to help you feel better?" Eren said while looking at her anxiously.

With a sigh Mikasa answered him. "I'm fine, I told you already. And there's nothing that can make me feel better" She continued, her mood sinking with each word as she thought of what would make her feel wonderful.

"Just you" a voice said. Shocked, Mikasa looked up at Eren, wanting to know the thoughts behind his strange words. But he just looked at her, seeming just as confused just as her. With a start, Mikasa realised that the voice had sounded terrifyingly much like hers. As her eyes widened, she threw a hand over her mouth as she realised what had happened. Apparently, her voice had betrayed her and told Eren what she thought. Before she had to see the look in Eren's eyes, the one that told her that he felt the opposite as she did, she turned around and started running towards her room. Then she quickly closed her door and lay down in her bed, face upwards.

What had made her say that!? She had promised herself not to say anything to Eren, to save both her heart and their friendship. What where she going to do now when she had to see him every day, when she had to meet his eyes looking at her with a disgusted look. She _was _supposed to be his adoptive-sister after all. How was she going to deal with her broken hea-

The sound of a door opening interrupted Mikasa's thoughts and as she saw Eren face peek through the opening she quickly wished that she had locked the door after going in.

With an emotionless face, Eren slowly walked in, stopping at Mikasa's bed. He then slowly sat down at the edge, looking at her all the time. She felt his arms holding on her shoulders, but couldn't look down to make sure. Eren was so close to her that her thoughts quickly changed from grief to desire. She wanted him to hold her closely; she wanted him to kiss her, to make her forget her broken heart. Her cheeks reddened as pictures passed by in her mind, and Mikasa tried to deny the urge she felt now. If she could only kiss him, that's all she wanted. Okay that was a lie; she wanted to do more than just kiss…

"Mikasa, can you please explain why you said what you said back in the kitchen?" Eren asked with a polite emotionless voice. Mikasa quickly considered lying; saying that she didn't know but quickly pushed away the thought, knowing it was futile. Judging by her words in the kitchen, her actions after saying the words and then running away, he wouldn't be fooled. And Eren's words made Mikasa knew that he already had an idea about what she said. Flushing deeper, Mikasa leaned closer to Eren, whispering the words.

"I love you Eren, and I want you so bad" she whispered to his beautiful and now shocked face. With a sigh she started to get away from his arms, ready to leave. But then Eren surprised her by pulling her closer to him. Her protests quieted when she saw the look in Eren's face. It was all Mikasa had ever wanted to see and while closing her eyes; she leaned forward, hoping for this to be just as wonderful as she had dreamed about.

She wasn't disappointed. As she felt Eren's lips on hers, her heart started to pound heavily in her chest. Greedily, she leaned closer to him, locking her arms around her neck to make sure he was staying. At the same time, one of Eren's arms held around her waist, pulling her closer, while the other arm was stroking her black hair. The feeling of Eren's arms on her body made Mikasa shiver in happiness. This was all she ever wanted, to have Eren this close to her. Too soon Eren released her lips, leaving her with a sour expression. When Eren saw it, he chuckled quietly.

"I take it that it was just as good for you then?" Eren asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah" Mikasa answered, still a little breathless. Eren then smiled a smile that made Mikasa feel a quietly building expectation in her lower stomach.

"How long have you been feeling this?" Eren asked while watching Mikasa's face. At first, she thought Eren meant the feeling in her stomach and then realising what he meant, she gave an answer that fit both.

"It's been a while now. I wouldn't say it's an unfamiliar feel-" Mikasa started but was quickly interrupted by Eren kissing her again. After a while he pulled back again, looking the happiest he ever had.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, I love you too, Mikasa" Eren said with a big smile on his face. Mikasa couldn't answer though, her throat was tight with happiness at hearing Eren say her name together with love you. After a while though, she recovered and suddenly got a sneaky expression on her face.

"What about the other part though? What do you think there? Do you _want me_ in the same way, Eren?" Mikasa answered with a challenging smile. Eren quickly gave an answering smile and then kissed her again.

While the last one was of love, this one was of desire. Mikasa shivered at the feeling of Eren's hands which had gone lower down, one hand on her hip while the other hand was by her thigh now. The feeling of Eren, the boy he loved, putting his hands on her body made Mikasa have enough. With a groan she pulled Eren's mouth, which was now at her jawline, back to hers, making it clear what her intent was. With a moan out of pleasure, Eren kissed her back and gently pulled his weight over her, making her fall back down on her back. Mikasa's last coherent thought were about Eren's hands on her body as Mikasa could feel herself succumbing to the feelings of pleasure…

Xx-xX

With a sleepy groan Eren slowly woke up, thinking of how to survive another day living close to Mikasa without touching her. This morning however, was different then from others. This he could find out because of the feeling of a woman's body close to his. His arms were around her waist and as he slowly sat up to get a look at the woman's face, he thought that he probably would be panicking at the position he was in right now, holding a naked woman with a unknown identity. But he was simply too sleepy to care. Now Eren fully sat up and could finally see the face of the woman who was sleeping next to him. His body froze and he felt himself getting wide awake as he saw Mikasa sleeping peacefully next to him. What had they been doing?

But then Mikasa stirred in sleep and as her hand accidently brushed past Eren's stomach, he suddenly remembered. Blood rushed to his cheeks as pictures of yesterday's actions came to his mind. This was no dream, he knew that. He could still remember the feeling of his body next to hers, he could still taste her lips and the best proof; she was laying there next to him sleeping soundly. He looked down at Mikasa, who was now starting to wake up. He quickly lay back down, holding her closer against him.

Her face was at his chest, and she looked a little confused waking up. Then, slowly, she sat up, looking utterly confused. Then she seemed to realise her state of clothes, which were non-existent, and she flushed as she tried to cover herself up. But as she did, she suddenly froze and seemed to remember yesterday's happenings. Eren could tell because she suddenly put herself closer to him and slowly she tilted her head, looking like she was expecting something. With a chuckle Eren put his lips softly against hers, holding her closely. While he kissed her again, he thought happily, now I can be with her forever…

Xx-xX

After that day, weeks passed by. In the beginning, it had been a little awkward explaining for Armin about Eren and Mikasa's currently dating relationship, but as soon he understood what it all were about he got a smug grin on his face. A grin that never disappeared in the presence of Armin's two childhood friends. It wasn't long before Eren proposed to Mikasa and soon they were husband and wife. Life continued to go on without any tragedies. Everything was perfect. Before anyone noticed, two, then three months had gone by…

Xx-xX

What was she going to do? Tell him? Ignore it and go on in denial? No she knew she had to do it.

With a sigh Mikasa went through yesterday's conversation, paying almost no attention to her surroundings…

(Yesterday)

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Mikasa. You told me yourself you had started noticing strange things happening, didn't you?"

With an irritated sigh Mikasa briefly glared at the smiling person standing in front of her.

"Well?" He pressed.

"Yes I did…" Mikasa answered in a slightly annoyed voice. The man chuckled quietly at her tone before turning around, hinting that it was time to leave.

"I would start telling you about your responsibilities, but seeing as you're the wife of the doctor's son, that seems unnecessary." The man said again, grinning as he saw Mikasa's frown. With still the same expression on her face, Mikasa slowly started walking out of the door.

"And I suppose I should say congr-" The doctor started, but got cut off by Mikasa slamming the door closed behind her.

(Present day)

Mikasa frowned again, just thinking about it made her feel nervous again. While putting one hand on her abdomen, her mind started to race again. What if he doesn't want it? What if he tells her to get rid of "it". Mikasa knew Eren loves kids; she knew that from seeing his face while watching the children from town playing around with their baby sisters and brothers. For being 22, Eren was surprisingly mature (and sometimes unbelievably childish). Maybe this wouldn't be that bad, it's Eren's after all…

Mikasa's ponderings got interrupted by a shuffling behind her, shortly followed by two strong arms around her waist and two hands over her own. Mikasa could feel that Eren was still sleepy, understandingly since it was still early in the morning.

Being shocked by the contact of Eren's hands on her abdomen made Mikasa freeze. Before too long, she understood Eren's hands had frozen too and first she figured he had fallen asleep. Playfully, she tried shuffling Eren's hands off so she could get him back to their bed. But then she realised that Eren's hands were too still, too frozen. She tried turning around, but his arms made it impossible. She frowned again, trying to think of the reason for Eren's stillness when she realised the exact way he was touching her.

Both of his hands were touching the small but defined bump at Mikasa's stomach. But the way he was touching her, carefully as if he were following some pattern very slowly. With a start she realised the Eren was examining her stomach, to look for the signs of a pregnancy. Mikasa mentally sighed; trying to hide this from the doctor's son wasn't a very bright idea in the first place. Briefly a picture filled her mind, it was from when she was nine years old and she was looking at Eren carefully touching a pregnant woman's stomach, carefully touching on the right places as his father were directing where to touch, where to look…

Mikasa suddenly realised that Eren had touched her in the exact same way, and she knew that he knew.

"How long?" Eren's voice said behind her back. Mikasa tried looking for an emotion in his voice but whatever his feelings were, he were carefully concealing it. With a sigh Mikasa answered.

"Just about three months now" she answered quietly. She felt Eren's arms freeze again, but only shortly. He then turned Mikasa around and she could see his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eren said, a flash of anger briefly showing in his expression. Mikasa guiltily looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Because I was, I just didn't know if, if-" Mikasa started but got quickly interrupted by Eren.

"You didn't know if I would want it" he said matter-of-factly.

Mikasa thought of running away before she got to see his disappointed look at her. But all her plans got erased when she felt Eren's lips at hers. Then, Eren's face burst into a happy smile that seemed to make his whole face shine with happiness and Mikasa didn't feel worried anymore. Eren's expression said all she wanted to know, that he felt like her. She pressed her lips at his again, feeling the happiest she ever had in the past weeks. She would get her happy ending, her life with Eren she had always wanted. She would get to raise a family with him; she would get her happily ever after…


	2. Expectation

**Author's notes:**

So I had to write this because I think Eren and Mikasa would be very expectant parents and well I just wanted some way to make other know how I believe it maybe could be (I pretty much wanted to write a super fluffy pregnancy story :3)

And for the second story… I have no idea of what I was thinking there. My guess is that I wanted to show that Mikasa's pregnancy isn't all sunshine and rainbows. But it's probably the lack of sleep (thanks school) that's finally getting me… :P

Anyway, enjoy! :D

**Expectation**

Mikasa tried moving again. No. She still couldn't find a comfortable position. No matter what she did, she always felt uncomfortable. Her back was aching and even though she was so tired she could sleep on the floor, she just couldn't fall asleep. But what she wanted didn't really matter. At least not to the little one laying in her swollen up stomach.

Mikasa smiled briefly. It had been wonderful, living through a month at a time, watching as her stomach grew bigger and bigger until it was the ginormous thing it was now. She remembered the baby's first kick and how Eren's smile became a part of her everyday life. He seemed thrilled over how this had turned out. Mikasa was overjoyed. In about two months, she would have her baby in her arms and she would, together with Eren, watch as their child grew up.

Mikasa felt something move next to her and as she looked to her right she saw Eren sleeping soundly next to her. At least, that's what it looked like. But as she felt a strong arm around her waist, she knew he was awake.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Eren's sleepy voice said while he pulled her closer to him.

Mikasa didn't answer him; instead she took his hand and put it at her stomach, where the baby now was kicking fiercely against his hand. Eren chuckled lightly at the feeling.

"I suppose I understand" he said, putting his hand at Mikasa's cheek. She leaned into his touch, never wanting to move away. Just then Mikasa felt an intense pain, as her child gave extra power into the kick. She felt her face crumple in pain as the familiar feeling spread through her stomach, but fortunately, the pain quickly faded. She looked over at Eren, his expression worried. Mikasa mentally sighed, this wasn't the first time and he knew it, but he always looked at her like that when it happened.

"I'm fine" Mikasa sighed, closing her eyes while putting one hand on her abdomen. Her eyes snapped open as she felt Eren's hands at the bottom of her gown, pulling it up until her stomach were touching the cold air. Slowly, while carefully caressing the sides, Eren put his lips to Mikasa's skin. Mikasa closed her eyes, feeling peace throughout her body as the little one inside of her settled down.

"Now, be a good girl to mommy and let her sleep. You both need it" Eren's soft voice whispered against her stomach. While pulling Mikasa's gown back down, Eren then pulled himself up until he was at Mikasa's face. He slowly put his hand at the sides of her face and then softly put his lips against hers. After a moment he pulled back, laying Mikasa's head against his chest. She relaxed, sighing in content as she felt herself falling asleep for the first time for a long time. Before the darkness took over her body, she strained herself to say one last thing.

"Insisting that it's a girl won't make it that way Eren" Mikasa quietly whispered. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was Eren's quiet chuckle at her words…

Xx-xX

"Ugh, this is terrible"

Mikasa stood in the middle of the kitchen, leaning against the counter. In about an hour, some of their friends would arrive. And it was bound to get loud, especially with Sasha being there. And if that wasn't enough, the baby was moving around more than usual. Mikasa wasn't even surprised anymore when she felt a hand or foot against the walls of her stomach. It was all too common by now.

Suddenly Eren walked through the door, his face glum. Apparently, he wasn't any more excited about this then she was. As Eren looked around in the room, he noticed Mikasa standing there, obviously not feeling good. Eren immediately walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. Mikasa sighed happily, feeling content in his arms.

"How are you?" Eren's worried voice said. Mikasa hugged him tighter, only to feel happier when Eren put his hand on her chin, pulling her face up to his. He carefully put his lips against hers, and stroked her swollen up stomach. Mikasa sighed against his lips, wanting this to keep going forever. She pulled his lips back to hers one more time before answering his question.

"My back is aching, I'm exhausted and the little one in here" Mikasa touched her stomach before continuing. "just doesn't want to stay still. And to make it all worse, we're about to be in the middle of chaos". Mikasa continued, adding the last part with a face just as glum as his. Eren simply nodded, showing her that he understood.

"We don't have to do this, you know" Eren said before softly pressing on Mikasa's stomach, stroking in gently patterns. The feeling of him touching her sensitive skin felt amazing to Mikasa, even through the fabric of her dress. Mikasa closed her eyes and leaned her head against her shoulder. If she could have it her way, she would stay like that forever. Eventually though, she sighed and pushed Eren away from her. He seemed as reluctant as her to let to. Well, that's something at least.

"I'd better get going to continue cooking" Mikasa said ruefully. She knew Eren would offer to help but, unfortunately, Eren's cooking skills are horrible. Mikasa works better alone too. As she continued preparing the meal for the guests, Eren sat down in a chair, putting his face in his hands as he sighed. Mikasa knew they probably were overdoing all this, but none of them were feeling in the mood right now. Mikasa sighed again, as she started focusing on what she was doing…

Xx-xX


	3. A New Life

**Author's notes: **Soo, I'm back! :D This time it's for more pregnancy stories but hey, I just love the fluff! :3 I think this is going to be the last one too with the pregnancy stuff and all that since I have a few more ideas that need to be finished (non-pregnancy ones :P).

**_For _****_Sentinel07_**: Yeah, I know that many people chooses to think that Eren would prefer a girl (as a first child at least) and at first I did think of making him want a boy instead. But I kinda like the way good girl sounds instead of good boy, so I made him want a girl instead (sorry).

**And at last:** Thank you all for the positive reviews, I honestly was waiting for trolls writing horrible ones so I'm really happy that you were so kind to me (and my creations). It makes me feel happy and wanting to continue these when I read your words. :D

If any of you got a suggestion or a request for a chapter then do please tell me! I would love to make your ideas come to life J

Anyway, enjoy! :D

**A New Life**

"And then he just did it! It was hilarious, I mean, I haven't had that fun in like, forever!" the same voice that had been speaking for the past ten minutes continued. Mikasa sighed, this was incredibly boring. Of course, it was fun seeing her old friends again, and it brought back many memories. But that was the problem though; Mikasa didn't care much for the past. She liked the now better. In the past, she had never even gotten a chance to be together with Eren, but now, she was carrying his child.

Suddenly Mikasa realised someone was saying her name over and over again.

"Mikasa? Can you hear me? Mikaaasaa?!" Sasha's voice said.

"Sorry, I guess I just spaced out" Mikasa answered, giving an embarrassed smile.

"Oh that's ok. I was just wondering about if you had any names for the baby yet." Sasha said then, giving a polite, but demanding smile. Mikasa mentally sighed,' just as you should expect from Sasha', she thought.

"Well we've had a few ideas but no, nothing solid yet" Mikasa answered truthfully. They actually hadn't chosen a name yet.

"What? Why? You only have like what, one month left or something? I know! Maybe you can call it Sasha if it's a girl! It would be an honour!" Sasha continued, a satisfied grin creeping in at the end. Mikasa sighed, expecting as much from Sasha. But she definitely knew that they would not call their baby Sasha. Mikasa then made herself focus, and tried to concentrate on whatever Sasha now was passionately describing.

**(Three hours later)**

"We'll be back later! Just let us know when the baby has come!" Sasha shouted while waving one arm in the air. She was just leaving, together with Connie and Armin which were now looking at Sasha with amused grins on their faces. And Mikasa understood why, it had been 20 minutes since they had first said that it was time to leave for the guests. Mikasa smiled before answering Sasha.

"Of course, bye now Sasha. And goodbye to you too Armin, Connie" Mikasa said, giving Armin and Connie a warm smile.

"Yeah, we'll leave you know so you can… ehhh… be by yourselves" Armin answered, giving a teasing smile to show exactly what he meant. Mikasa rolled her eyes and then felt a strong arm around her waist. She leaned back into Eren's arms, feeling completely happy.

"Shut up Armin" Eren mumbled while putting his chin on Mikasa's shoulder and then giving her a kiss on the cheek. Armin chuckled before leaving, Connie and Sasha following his steps.

"Finally" Eren then said and turned Mikasa around so she was facing him. He then carefully pressed his lips against hers, his hands moving in careful patterns on her swollen up stomach. Mikasa gave Eren a light kiss before answering him.

"Well, it was good seeing our old friends again" she said while putting her forehead against his.

"That's true, but I'd rather spend the time alone with you" Eren then said, pulling her even closer to him. Mikasa was surprised at the emotions that rose just from his simple words. She gave Eren a warm smile.

"Well I guess it goes both ways then" Mikasa then said, placing her head on Eren's shoulder. Eren just mumbled something as an answer. For almost half an hour they just stood there, completely happy in each other's arms.

It was heaven for Mikasa to be in Eren's strong arms. She, as always, felt safe when she could hear Eren's voice speaking, when she could feel his hands on her, when she could sense his presence. After all they had been through, they were still together, still alive. And now, they were about to have a child of their own.

Mikasa sighed happily. Everything was just as she had dreamed of, and she had everything she had ever wanted…

Xx-xX

"Mikasa? Where did you go?" Mikasa heard a familiar voice call out, the origin himself walking into the room at the same time. Mikasa gave him a stern look and then looked down at the tiny thing she was holding in her arms.

"Oh, there you are. Sorry for shouting" Eren then said, sitting down at the bed next to Mikasa. He put an arm around her, holding her close to him. Mikasa leaned into his touch and then answered him.

"Why don't you apologize to _her_?" she said, holding up the tiny baby she was holding in her arms, making her words clearer. Eren smiled at her warmly, before taking their daughter in his arms.

He held her close to him, looking at her with a look full of admiration and love. Mikasa felt warmth flowing through her veins, feeling complete happiness at the sight of Eren caring so much for their baby.

"Sorry hun, didn't mean to be so loud" he then said, gently rocking the baby. Eren then looked up at Mikasa, a teasing grin at his face.

"Hey Mikasa?" he said, satisfaction clearly ringing in his voice.

"Yes Eren?" Mikasa answered curiosity in her mind. What was he so smug about? Eren then smiled a warm smile at her before looking down at their daughter again.

"I think we might have the prettiest daughter in the whole universe" he then murmured, somehow smiling even brighter. Mikasa smiled before looking down at their daughter.

She was a perfect mixture of her parents, her face representing both of them. In addition, she was wearing Mikasa's black velvet hair and what Mikasa was extra satisfied with, Eren's brilliant turquoise eyes.

"Yeah, I think so too" Mikasa replied, a bright smile on her face. Just then, their child gave off a happy laugh at the attention her parents were giving her, an action worth more than a thousand words for the now-awing parents…

Xx-xX

**I'm sorry: **Apperently this wasn't working at first and I did not notice it until very recent. I fixed it (I think) and I hope it works for you now, I'm very sorry for not noticing things sooner but honestly, I just uploaded the chapter before I left home so… (sorry, again :3)


	4. Story Update I'm SO sorry!

Heeeyyy. Soooo... it's been some time since my last recent update here and honestly, it's kinda my fault. My acc stopped working and for some reason I couldn't access it. And since I (thanks to school) have been busy, I haven't been able to do what I need to get my acc back :/

However (thanks to this weekend with NO homework) I've been able to get back on and I SWEAR I'm gonna release the next chapter soon, at the very least tomorrow! ;)

Anyway, gotta go (have some editing to do) but I'll see you in the next chapter! :D

P.S. Thank you evereyone who's been reading so far, I really appreciate it! 3


	5. My little Carla

**Author's notes: **Finally, part 4! :D

Now, I already told you _why_ I haven't been able to upload for some time (once again sorry for making you wait but hey, it's not like any of you care anyway :3) but I hope this makes up for it in some way. In fact, I plan to upload at least two chapters THIS week as a small comfort. ;)

Now this is just some small fluff with their tiny little daughter. I kind of wanted to give my perspective on how Armin would react to Eren and Mikasa's little bundle of joy ;3

Anyway, enjoy! :D

Xx-xX

"So, what's her name?" The blonde said while looking down at the tiny baby in his arms. When he didn't receive an answer, he looked up in question. His childhood friends Eren and Mikasa, or also the parents of the child in his arms, looked slightly uncomfortable at his question.

"What? What is it?" Armin asked, suddenly worried about their expressions. They've never tended to act this way before… Before Armin could voice his concerns, Eren sighed and gave up hiding whatever they were keeping from him.

"S-she… Her name is Carla…" Eren quietly said, his tone slightly too sorrowful for his normal tone. Armin nodded in understanding, realizing why they were so quiet. Despite the time since, Eren was still very sensitive about his mother's death, so it would only make sense that they wanted to keep the memories away. But, if that was the case, why would they-

"It was my idea" Mikasa sighed, interrupting Armin's pondering. "I thought it would be a good idea, since she was a person we both loved" she continued, reminding Armin that Eren wasn't the only one to lose a precious someone to them both at that fearful day. Armin gave a sad smile in understanding before looking back down at the little baby that was now asleep in his arms.

"Either way, she's absolutely adorable" he said, his voice loving. Finally, his friends' sad expressions disappeared and were replaced by looks of awe. They smiled at each other before looking at Armin.

"Yes, she really is" Eren said, a proud smile on his face. He carefully held out his hands towards Armin, giving a silent request to hold his daughter. Armin smiled one last time at Carla and then gave her to Eren, whom immediately started to gentle rock the baby in his arms. Mikasa rolled her eyes at them before walking out to the kitchen, motioning Armin to do the same. He quietly followed, leaving Eren alone in their bedroom with his little daughter.

Suddenly, Carla stirred in her sleep and Eren smiled, unable to think of anything cuter then that small action. Eren put a light kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"I love you hun, so much. Both you and your mother, I want you to always know that. My lovely, adorable, little Carla.

Xx-xX

**Author's notes: ** I know, I know. Carla? Why Carla?

I just found it incredibly heart-warming and sad/beautiful if their daughter had the name of someone they both loved. :)


End file.
